The Black Beauty
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Harry ist auf der Suche nach Sirius' altem Motorrad, der Black Beauty, nachdem Hagrid es vor Jahren beim Kartenspielen verloren hat. Das ist jedoch alles andere als einfach und Harry hangelt sich von Hinweis zu Hinweis.
1. Die erste Etappe

Hallo allerseits!

**Inhalt:** Harry ist auf der Suche nach Sirius' altem Motorrad, der Black Beauty, nachdem Hagrid es vor Jahren beim Kartenspielen verloren hat. Das ist jedoch alles andere als einfach und Harry hangelt sich von Hinweis zu Hinweis.

**A/N: **Ich weiß natürlich, dass Hagrid das Motorrad nicht beim Karten spielen verloren hat, aber hier hat er das eben doch getan.

Wenn ihr wissen wollt wie es weitergeht, lasst mir doch ein kleines Review da. Ich freu mich über jedes einzelne riesig XD

* * *

**The Black Be****auty**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Die erste Etappe**

Harry Potter zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und seine Stirn legte sich dabei in Falten. Er stand vor einer alten heruntergekommen Lagerhalle und überprüfte nochmals die Adresse auf dem kleinen weißen Zettel, den er in der Hand hielt. Doch die unleserlich darauf gekritzelten Buchstaben, die er vermutlich einzig aus dem Grund entziffern konnte, weil er es gewesen war, der sie geschrieben hatte, stimmten unglücklicherweise immer noch mit dem kleinen verrosteten Schild neben dem mit einer eisenkette verschlossenen Tor der Halle überein.

Harry ließ seine Hand sinken und schob den Zettel in eine Tasche seiner schwarzen Lederjacke. Er hatte eindeutig etwas anderes erwartet. Etwas, das mehr wie eine Motorradwerkstadt aussah. Nun bei seinem Glück hätte er sich eigentlich denken können, dass er hier keine Werkstatt vorfinden würde. Das wäre auch wirklich zu einfach gewesen. Stattdessen stand er jetzt vor dieser verdreckten und verrosteten Lagerhalle, und nur das Schild über der geschlossenen Schiebetür berichtete ihm noch davon, dass das hier einmal eine Werkstatt gewesen war.

_Grunge's Motorradwerkstatt; Eigentümer Mickey Fisher_

Die gab es vermutlich seit Jahren nicht mehr und das erschwerte seine Suche erheblich. Aber er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde sie zu finden, als er vor zwei Jahren mit seiner Suche begonnen hatte, und er würde sich von diesem erneuten Rückschlag nicht entmutigen lassen. Er hatte es sich nun einmal in den Kopf gesetzt sie zu finden und er würde sie finden, das schwor er bei Merlins in Zöpfchen geflochtenem Bart.

**Flashback**

Harry saß im Salon des Hauses am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf und hielt eine fast leere Flasche Butterbier in den Händen, während er Sirius dabei zusah wie er die nächste Seite des Fotoalbums umblätterte über dem sie und Remus schon seit einiger Zeit saßen. Es waren alte Fotos von Sirius, Remus und Harrys Eltern darin, die zurückreichten bis zu ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Auch ein Foto von Harry, der als Baby vom Arm seiner Mutter in die Kamera winkte, hatten sie schon gesehen.

Auf der nächsten Seite des Albums befand sich jedoch nur ein einziges Foto inmitten des weißen Papiers und das war noch dazu schwarz-weiß und bewegte sich nicht. Es zeigte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, der auf einen Arm gestützt auf einem schweren, schwarzen Motorrad saß. Als Remus das Foto sah, lachte er leise.

„Oh bei Merlin, ich hatte total vergessen, dass dieses Foto existiert."

Sirius hob eine Hand und strich mit den Fingern zärtlich - denn ein anderes Wort war Harry beim besten Willen nicht eingefallen - über das Foto. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu Remus, der mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht den Kopf schüttelte, während er Sirius beobachtete.

„Was ist das, Sirius?", fragte Harry und das Lächeln seines Paten würde noch ein wenig liebevoller.

„Das ist die Black Beauty", antwortete beinahe ehrfürchtig, und strich mit den Fingern erneut über das Foto. „Meine große Liebe."

Bei dem Namen Black Beauty musste Harry zwangsläufig an etwas anderes denken als an ein Motorrad. Er dachte an ein Buch, das Dudley einmal gelesen hatte. Darin ging es um einen schwarzen Hengst und die Geschichte seines Lebens. Danach hatte Dudley unbedingt reiten lernen wollen, aber das hatte sich schon nach seiner ersten Reitstunde wieder geändert. Das kleine, fette Pony hatte ihn abgeworfen, und als Harry dabei gelacht hatte, hatte er zwei Wochen Hausarrest bekommen.

„Deine große Liebe?", fragte Harry zweifelnd und sah Sirius ungläubig am.

„Ja", antwortete Sirius träumerisch. „Sie war eine richtige Lady und wunderschön! So etwas findet man nur ein Mal im Leben."

„Sirius das ist ein Motorrad", informierte Harry ihn trocken.

„Na und, deswegen hat sie trotzdem Gefühle."

Harry zog die Brauen zusammen, als er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, ob sein Pate während seiner Zeit in Askaban nicht doch etwas abbekommen hatte.

Neben sich hörte er Remus leise lachen. „Keine Sorge Harry, Sirius gerät immer ins Schwärmen, wenn er über die Beauty redet. Sie war sein ganzer Stolz."

„Ja, das war sie", bestätigte Sirius mit einem Seufzen, doch dann ballten sich seine Finger plötzlich zu einer Faust. „Und Hagrid hat sie beim Kartenspielen im Eberkopf verloren!"

„Was?"

„Ja, kaum zu glauben oder? Ich leih' ihm mein Motorrad und er verliert es beim Kartenspielen! Vermutlich hat der Kerl sie auseinander gebaut und Stück für Stück verkauft", knurrte Sirius wütend. „Das war eine echte Harley Davidson FXE 1200 Super Glide von 1979 musst du wissen. Ein richtiger Klassiker, so was sieht man nicht alle Tage durch die Gegend fahren. Solche Maschinen werden heute gar nicht mehr gebaut."

Sirius strich noch einmal zärtlich über das Foto. „Eins sag ich dir Harry. Sobald das alles hier vorbei ist und ich wieder aus diesem Haus raus kann, werde ich mich auf die Suche nach ihr machen, und wenn es sein muss, dann kaufe ich sie Stück für Stück wieder zurück. Dann wirst du sehen wie wunderschön sie war, meine Lady."

**Flashback Ende **

Erst zwei Jahre nachdem der Krieg vorbei gewesen war und er Voldemort ein für alle mal vernichtet hatte, war Harry durch Zufall dieses Fotoalbum wieder in die Hände gefallen, und als sein Blick auf das Foto von Sirius und der Black Beauty gefallen war, hatte er innerhalb einer Sekunde seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde die Black Beauty finden, und wenn er sie, wie Sirius damals gesagt hatte, Stück für Stück in allen Einzelteilen zurück kaufen musste! Sirius hatte dieses Motorrad geliebt, aber es war ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen selbst auf die Suche nach seiner Lady zu gehen. Das würde nun seine, Harrys Aufgabe sein, und in gewisser Weise fühlte er sich verpflichtet dazu dieses Motorrad zu finden - für Sirius.

Er hatte gewusst, dass es nicht einfach werden würde der Black Beauty auf die Spur zu kommen, immerhin hatte Hagrid sie an Merlin weiß wen verloren und die Möglichkeit sie niemals zu finden bestand durchaus, aber davon hatte sich Harry nicht abschrecken lassen. Er war immerhin Auror. Also hatte er begonnen dort nach dem Motorrad zu suchen, wo Hagrid es im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verloren hatte: Im Eberkopf.

Diese erste Station seiner Suche hatte sich jedoch sofort als Sackgasse herausgestellt, denn Hagrid hatte ihm nicht mehr über den Kerl an den er die Beauty verloren hatte sagen können, als dass er Martin hieß, eine Schlange auf seinen Hals tätowiert hatte, und eine auffällige schwarze Lederjacke mit goldenen Köpfen trug. Sonst konnte Hagrid sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er mit ein paar Freunden im Eberkopf gewesen war, die allesamt genauso sonderbar ausgesehen hatte wie dieser Martin. Harry vermutete, dass es sich bei diesen Gesellen um die Mitglieder einer Motorradgang handelte, die sich dort die Zeit vertrieben hatten. Und obwohl es eigentlich nicht so schwer sein sollte einen Zauberer ausfindig zu machen, der Martin hieß und in einer Motorradgang war, hatte es sich als äußerst schwierig erwiesen diesen Kerl zu finden.

Im Eberkopf hatte ihm zumindest niemand weiter helfen können, weil diese Zeitgenossen schon seit Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen waren, und im Ministerium hatte man zwar in der Aurorenabteilung Unterlagen über solche Gangs, aber mit den Namen schienen die es nicht immer so genau zu nehmen.

Ganze zwei Jahre hatte es gedauert bis Harry auf eine Gruppe motorradfahrender Zauberer gestoßen war, die sich die Devil Snakes nannten, und als Markenzeichen eine Schlange am Hals tätowiert hatten. Harry hatte die Suche schon fast aufgegeben, doch dann war ihm das Tattoo, das Hagrid erwähnt hatte, wieder in den Sinn gekommen, und ohne lange zu zögern war er geradewegs in die Stammkneipe der Devil Snakes marschiert und hatte angefangen Fragen zu stellen. Das war nur unglücklicherweise so ziemlich das Dümmste, was man in dieser Szene tun konnte, denn man wurde sofort verdächtigt ein Polizist zu sein, und sein Zauberstab nutzte Harry in einer Kneipe in Muggel London überhaupt nichts.

Natürlich war Harry in seinem Aufzug und bei den Fragen, die er gestellt hatte auch prompt aufgefallen und Ausdrücke wie Bullenschwein und Ähnliches waren gefallen. Nur mit Mühe und Not hatte er es geschafft der Bierflasche, die gleich darauf in seine Richtung geflogen war, auszuweichen und die drohende Schlägerei mit ein wenig Redekunst abzuwenden.

Und wie es mit diesen Zeitgenossen auch immer so war, hatten sie, nachdem sich das Missverständnis geklärt hatte, in Windeseile Freundschaft mit Harry geschlossen, als sie erfahren hatten, dass er auf der Suche nach einem Motorrad war. Einer von ihnen hatte sich an Martin und das gewonnene Motorrad erinnert, und er konnte sich sogar noch an seinen Nachnamen erinnern: Kohn, Martin Kohn. Zwar konnten sie ihm nicht sagen an wen er sein Motorrad verkauft hatte, als er ausgestiegen war, aber im Grunde gab es nur einen Menschen, dem er es wohl gegeben haben könnte. Einem Werkstattbesitzen namens Grunge, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte eine Brücke zwischen der Muggel- und der Zaubererwelt zu schlagen und mit dieser Art von Gefährten zu handeln. Harry hatte sich die Adresse aufgeschrieben, bevor er mit seinen neuen Freunden ausgiebig darauf angestoßen hatte, dass er kein Bulle war.

Und so war Harry, nachdem er wieder einen klaren Kopf gehabt hatte, schließlich vor diesem Lagerhaus gelandet, das einmal Grunge's Motorradwerkstatt gewesen war. Das Problem war jetzt nur diesen Grunge zu finden, obwohl es seine Werkstatt nicht mehr gab.

Gerade als Harry darüber nachdachte wie er das nun anstellen sollte, fiel sein Blick auf die Überreste eines Plakates, das an der Wand der Lagerhalle klebte. Die gelbe Farbe war durch die Sonne ausgeblichen und vom andauernden Londoner Regen war das Papier aufgeweicht und wellig geworden. Einige Fetzen des Plakates waren heruntergerissen worden, was es schwierig machte den ursprünglichen Zweck dieses Plakates herauszufinden, da beinahe die gesamte obere Hälfte fehlte. Doch die Telefonnummer, die weiter unten auf dem Papier stand, erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit, und da das Plakat nicht nach sinnloser Werbung aussah, trat er näher, um es sich genauer anzusehen.

Nachdem er den schwarzen Text kurz überflogen hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um das Plakat einer Immobilienagentur handelte, und dass Lagerhaus offensichtlich zum Verkauf stand. Harry zog sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Vielleicht hatte er heute doch noch etwas Glück. Er wählte die Nummer und hielt sich das Handy ans Ohr.

„Immobilienagentur Alfred Neill, mein Name ist Vanessa, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Harry musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er die Stimme der jungen Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte, denn sie klang eindeutig nach einer zu Tode gelangweilten Sekretärin und er hatte sofort das Bild eines 17 jährigen Mädchens mit Wasserstoff blondierten Haaren im Kopf.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich rufe an wegen des Lagerhauses in der 22 Wilson Street. Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Eigentümer Mickey Fisher, vielleicht wäre es möglich, dass Sie mir seine Telefonnummer geben?"

„Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht machen. Ich darf die persönlichen Daten unserer Kunden nicht an Außenstehende weitergeben", sagte Vanessa, aber es klang nicht wirklich so, als bedauere sie, dass sie Harry nicht helfen konnte.

„Und wie hätte ich mit Mickey Fisher in Kontakt kommen sollen, falls ich mich dafür interessieren würde das Lagerhaus zu kaufen, wenn Sie mir seine Nummer nicht geben dürfen?"

„Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass Sie sich dafür interessieren würden das Lagerhaus zu kaufen."

Harry lächelte, als er verstand worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Also dann, ich würde mich eventuell dafür interessieren das Lagerhaus in der 22 Wilson Street zu kaufen."

„Einen Moment bitte, ich werde die Daten in unserem System aufrufen."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille und Harry vernahm das Rattern eines prähistorischen Computers, bevor er wieder Vanessas Stimme hörte.

„Wie sagten Sie gleich nochmal war der Name des Eigentümers?"

Harry ahnte Fürchterliches.

„Mickey Fisher, warum?"

„Weil hier ein anderer Name steht. Laut meinen Daten heißt der Eigentümer Henry Donavan."

Harry fluchte lautlos und überlegte einen Moment, aber ihm blieb wohl nicht anderes übrig als es nun über diesen Donavan zu versuchen, bevor er seinen Spur verlieren würde.

„Dann geben Sie mir bitte diese Nummer", bat Harry und holte den Zettel mit der Adresse des Lagerhauses und einen Stift aus seiner Tasche. Dann drückte er den Zettel gegen die Wand und notierte sich eine Handynummer und eine Adresse.

„Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe."

„Kein Problem und wenn Sie das Bedürfnis verspüren sollten mich dafür zum Essen einzuladen rufen Sie mich an. Meine Nummer haben Sie ja jetzt."

Dann legte sie auf und Harry runzelte mit einem Grinsen die Stirn, während er das Handy sinken ließ. Zwar war er dieser Vanessa wirklich dankbar für ihre Hilfe, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es seiner Verlobten nicht gefallen würde, wenn er sie als Dankeschön zum Essen einlud. Ginny war zwar nur eifersüchtig, wenn sie einen Grund dafür hatte, aber er war sich fast sicher, dass sie in so einer Verabredung einen Grund sehen würde.

Noch am selben Abend versuchte Harry bei der Nummer, die er von Vanessa bekommen hatte, anzurufen, doch es blieb bei dem Versuch. Nachdem er die Nummer gewählt hatte, wartete er einen Moment bis sich eine freundliche, aber eindeutig nicht lebendige Frauenstimme meldete und ihm mitteilte, dass diese Nummer zurzeit nicht vergeben war. Einen Moment spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken noch einmal bei Vanessa anzurufen und sie zu fragen ob sie noch eine andere Nummer für ihn hätte, doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder, da er befürchtete, dass sie ihn dann ihrerseits zum Essen einladen würde, wenn er ein weiteres Mal anrief. So würde er sich mit der Adresse von Henry Donavan begnügen müssen, aber er entschied dort erst am nächsten Tag hinzufahren, denn dieser Stadtteil lag ziemlich weit draußen, was er an diesem Abend nicht mehr schaffen würde. Und es war nicht ratsam in einem von Muggeln bewohnten Viertel zu apparieren, jedenfalls nicht wenn man Auror war und seinen Job behalten wollte.

tbc.


	2. Die zweite Etappe

**The Black Be****auty**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Die zweite Etappe**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry bereits um zehn Uhr vor Henry Donavans Haus und drückte auf den kleinen Klingelknopf, der zwischen den Efeublättern versteckt war. Der helle Glockenton hallte im Inneren des Hauses wieder und es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry eine Gestalt durch das Glasfenster in der Tür auf ihn zukommen sah. Ein Riegel wurde aufgeschoben und als die Tür geöffnet wurde, fand er sich einer blonden Frau gegenüber, die vom Alter her gut und gerne seine Mutter hätte sein können. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und einige der blond durchsetzten Strähnen fielen ihr in die Augen. Trotz ihres Alters sah sie in ihrem engen und sehr sportlichen roten T-Shirt unter ihrer schwarzen Jacke keineswegs albern aus. Es passte zu ihr.

„Ja?", fragte sie, die Tür in einer Hand und ein herzliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, bei dem sich kleine Fältchen um ihre Augen herum bildeten.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Harry herzlich, auf den ihre freundliche Art sofort abgefärbt hatte. „Mein Name ist Harry Potter, ich würde gerne mit Henry Donavan reden."

„Tut mir leid, er ist zurzeit nicht in der Stadt. Aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen, ich bin seine Schwester, Peggy Donavan. Um was geht es denn?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Mann namens Mickey Fisher. Ihm gehörte eine Werkstatt hier in London. Man hat mir jedoch die Adresse Ihres Bruders gegeben als ich mich nach dem Eigentümer erkundigt habe."

Peggy nickte, als sie verstand wo Harrys Problem lag. „Henry und Mickey waren Partner. Mein Bruder war so zu sagen sein Geldgeber und nachdem die Werkstatt aus finanziellen Gründen geschlossen wurde, ist sie an Henry gegangen, der seitdem versucht das Gebäude zu verkaufen. Was Mickey angeht, muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, er ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben."

Bevor Harry dazu kam zu antworten, hörte er Fußgetrappel aus dem Inneren des Hauses und zwei kleine Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, das einen guten Kopf kleiner war, rannten auf sie zu und kamen schließlich vor Peggy Donavan zum Stehen. Sie hatten Regenjacken an und die Mützen tief ins Gesicht gezogen und der Junge hielt ihr einen großen Stein entgegen.

„Schau mal Tante Peggy. Das ist der größte, den wir finden konnten", verkündete er stolz und das Mädchen neben ihm nickte bestätigend.

Peggy lächelte liebevoll. „Ja, der ist genau richtig. Hört mal, seid so gut und geht wieder raus, ich muss mich noch mit diesem Mann hier unterhalten."

Die Kinder nickten, nachdem sie einen Blick auf Harry geworfen hatten, und rannten dann wieder in dieselbe Richtung aus der sie zuvor gekommen waren. Peggy lächelte, als sie den beiden nachsah und wandte sich dann wieder an Harry.

„Die Kinder meines Bruders, ich passe auf sie auf immer wenn er geschäftlich unterwegs ist. Wir legen gerade ein Blumenbeet an", erklärte sie und Harry nickte verstehend, bevor er wieder zum Grund seines Besuches zurückkam.

„Nun im Grunde bin ich auch nicht auf der Suche nach Mickey Fisher, sondern ich versuche ein Motorrad zu finden, das früher einmal meinem Paten gehört hat. Mir wurde gesagt es wäre damals vermutlich an diese Werkstatt verkauft worden."

Peggy schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, da kann ich Ihnen nicht weiter helfen fürchte ich. Warten Sie einen Moment, ich gebe Ihnen die Handynummer meines Bruders, dann können Sie ihn selbst fragen."

Peggy verschwand daraufhin im Inneren des Hauses und kam einen Moment darauf mit einer kleinen, weißen Visitenkarte wieder zurück.

„Hier, bitte. Am besten Sie versuchen es mittags oder abends, da können Sie ihn am ehesten erreichen."

Harry dankte ihr und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Tag, nachdem er die Visitenkarte entgegen genommen hatte. Auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Auto, einem fast neuen, silbernen Audi, sah er sich die Karte genauer an. Dieser Henry Donavan war Unternehmensberater und hatte ein Büro in der Londoner Innenstadt in einer Gegend, von der Harry wusste, dass die Büros alles andere als billig waren.

# # #

Nach dem Besuch bei Peggy Donavan fuhr Harry ins Büro, wo es erwartungsgemäß nichts zu tun gab und so langweilte er sich den Rest des Vormittags und zählte buchstäblich die Regentropfen, die wie endlose Perlenketten vor dem verzauberten Fenster zu Boden fielen.

Gegen Mittag versuchte Harry dann, wie Peggy es ihm geraten hatte, bei Henry Donavan anzurufen. Bereits nach dem es zwei Mal geklingelt hatte, meldete sich eine raue Männerstimme.

„Henry Donavan?"

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Hätte Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?"

„Aber wirklich nur einen Moment", antwortete Donavan verhältnismäßig unfreundlich, aber Harry ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken. Er war es gewohnt mit Leuten zu tun zu haben, die gelinde gesagt keine Menschenfreunde waren.

„Natürlich Mr. Donavan. Ich habe erfahren, dass Sie der Partner eines gewissen Mickey Fisher waren, der eine Motorrad Werkstatt in der 22. Wilson Street hatte."

„Ja, und?"

„Nun ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Motorrad meines Paten, einer alten Harley Davidson FXE 1200 Super Glide von 1979 und mir wurde gesagt, dass man sie an diese Werkstatt verkauft hat. Da Mickey Fisher tot ist, hatte ich gehofft Sie könnten mir weiter helfen."

„Ich war nur Mickeys Geldgeber, mit der Werkstatt hatte ich nichts zu tun."

So etwas hatte sich Harry beinahe gedacht, denn dieser Henry Donavan machte auf ihn nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich die Hände schmutzig machen, zumindest nicht im wörtlichen Sinn. Doch gerade als Harry ihm schon für seine vermeintliche Hilfe danken wollte, fiel Donavan noch etwas ein.

„Aber ich wüsste vielleicht jemanden, der Ihnen helfen könnte. Einer der Mechaniker, Carlos. Seinen Nachnamen weiß ich nicht. Mickey meinte immer er könnte sich an jedes einzelne Teil erinnern, das er jemals irgendwo eingebaut hat. Keine Ahnung ob das stimmt, vermutlich nicht, aber wenn Sie wollen versuchen Sie Ihr Glück. Er und Mickey haben ihr Geld immer in einer Kneipe in der Tottenham Court Road versoffen. Berrys oder Bennys…"

„Barneys?", fragte Harry, der die Kneipe kannte. Sie war nicht weit von der Winkelgasse entfernt, was dazu führte, dass es dort häufig Ärger mit Zauberern gab.

„Ja. Ja, das war es. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, das Meeting geht jeden Moment weiter."

„Aber sicher. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Mr. Donavan."

„Ja, ja schon gut. Wiederhören."

Dann legte er auf und Harry schüttelte milde verwundert den Kopf. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie jemand, der so eine reizende und offene Schwester hatte, nur so unfreundlich sein konnte.

# # #

Doch so unfreundlich Henry Donavan auch gewesen war, er hatte Harry den nächsten Brotkrumen auf seiner Spur hingeworfen und diesem wollte Harry noch am selben Abend nachgehen. Dabei kam es ihm ziemlich gelegen, dass etwa eine Stunde vor seiner Schicht eine Meldung hereinkam, dass es in Barneys Kneipe in der Tottenham Court Road wieder einmal Ärger gab, und der Wirt, Josef, die Auroren auf dem einen Telefon, dass es in der Aurorenzentrale gab, angerufen hatte. Harry versprach dort vorbeizusehen und beschloss anschließend gleich nach Hause zu gehen. Sein Boss hielt das für eine glänzende Idee und so machte sich Harry auf den Weg. Er wusste wie er am schnellsten dorthin kam, denn er kannte die Bar ziemlich gut, da Josef öfter gezwungen war die Auroren zu verständigen. Darüber hinaus war das Barneys bei Harry und seinen Kollegen recht beliebt um nach der Arbeit noch einen Trinken zu gehen.

Nachdem Harry die Bar betreten hatte und ihm der Unruhestifter sofort ins Auge gesprungen war, komplimentierte er ihn mit Hilfe seiner Dienstmarke nach draußen und sorgte dafür, dass er seinen Heimweg antrat, nachdem er ihn dazu gebracht hatte einen Schluck Ausnüchterungstrank zu trinken, der ironischer weise nach Kirschlikör schmeckte. Dann ging Harry wieder hinein, um Josef zu benachrichtigen, dass der Kerl, der ihm Ärger gemacht hatte, nun mit mörderischen Kopfschmerzen auf dem Weg nach Hause war und heute bestimmt niemandem mehr Schwierigkeiten machen würde.

„Vielen Dank, Harry. Als der Kerl seinen Zauberstab gezogen hat und anfing damit vor meiner Nase herumzufuchteln, hab ich euch angerufen. Mit diesen Typen lege ich mich nicht an", versicherte Josef mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung, bevor er damit fortfuhr einige Gläser abzutrocknen.

„Und das ist auch richtig so", entgegnete Harry, als er sich auf einen der Hocker vor der Bar setzte. „Tut mir leid, dass dir Meinesgleichen so oft Ärger macht."

„Auch nicht öfter als meine anderen Gäste", meinte Josef mit einem Schulterzucken. „Hey, willst du ein Bier?"

„Ja, gerne."

Josef griff unter die Bar, holte eine Flasche Bier hervor, öffnete sie und stellte sie vor Harry auf den Tresen. Harry trank einen Schluck und stellte die Flasche dann wieder vor sich hin.

„Du sag mal, kennst du einen Kerl namens Carlos? Ich hab gehört er soll öfter hier sein."

„Ja, den kenne ich. Was hat er angestellt?"

„Nichts, gar nichts", antwortete Harry und grinste dann. „Zumindest nichts vom den ich wüsste und nun hier wäre um ihm Ärger zu machen. Ich möchte nur mit ihm reden. Ich bin auf der Suche nach etwas und ich hoffe, dass er mir helfen kann es zu finden."

Josef zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus. Der Kerl dahinten am Billardtisch mit dem Pferdeschwanz und der Lederjacke, das ist er."

„Vielen Dank", entgegnete Harry und trank noch einen Schluck Bier, bevor er seine Flasche nahm und in den hinteren Teil der Kneipe ging. Neben dem Billardtisch blieb er stehen.

Der Mann, den ihm Josef als Carlos gezeigt hatte, stand tief über den Billardtisch gebeugt und hielt den Queue ruhig in den Händen als er die weiße Kugel anvisierte. Dann führte er seinen Stoß aus. Die weiße Kugel rollte über den Tisch, stieß eine Blaue an und versenkte diese in einer der Seitentaschen. Harry hatte so viel Anstand zu warten, bis er seinen Stoß ausgeführt hatte, bevor er ihn ansprach.

„Hallo, sind Sie Carlos?"

Carlos hob den Kopf und musterte Harry, während er seinen Queue auf den Rand des Billardtisches legte. „Wer will das wissen?"

Harry sah sich den schwarzhaarigen Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz genauer an. Er trug eine steife, schwarze Lederjacke und darunter ein schwarzes Muskel-Shirt, das er sich durchaus leisten konnte. Vermutlich war er der Typ Mann, den Frauen mit einer Schwäche für südländische Männer für äußerst attraktiv hielten.

„Harry Potter. Ich würde Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Was Sie auch gehört haben, ich bin es nicht gewesen", stellte er klar und Harry grinste. Carlos hatte natürlich gesehen wie er den betrunkenen Zauberer aus der Bar geschmissen hatte, aber sah man ihm wirklich so deutlich an, dass er ein Hüter des Gesetzes war?

„Ich bin nicht hier, um Ihnen Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Motorrad meines Paten, einer alten Harley Davidson FXE 1200 Super Glide von 1979. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass sie damals an Grunge's Motorradwerkstatt verkauf wurde. Soweit ich gehört habe, waren Sie zu dieser Zeit dort Mechaniker."

„Ja, ich glaube ich weiß welche Maschine Sie meinen: EV3 Nockenwelle, samt Stroker Kurbelwelle, HI-4 Zündung, ganz in schwarz. Hab ich recht?", fragte er und spätestens jetzt hatte Harry seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dieses Motorrad. Wer würde sich nicht daran erinnern? Das war eine echte Schönheit und ein Klassiker. Solche Maschinen werden heute gar nicht mehr gebaut, wissen Sie?"

Anscheinend war er der Einzige, der nicht zu schätzen wusste, was für ein außerordentliches Motorrad die Black Beauty war.

„Wissen Sie noch wer sie gekauft hat?"

„Einen Namen kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, tut mir leid. Ich hab sie damals auf die Auktion nach Winchester mitgenommen", sagte er, als wäre damit bereits alles gesagt, aber als Harry ihn nur fragend ansah, erklärte er es ihm. Damit war für Carlos klar, dass Harry nicht besonders viel von Motorrädern verstand und schon gar kein Händler war.

„In Winchester findet jedes Jahr im Frühling eine große Auktion statt, bei der besondere und wertvolle alte Motorräder und Autos versteigert werden. Alle Verkäufe laufen über den Auktionator Clark Blaine. Ich habe nur mein Geld bekommen. Das war glaube ich 1993. Ja, genau 1993, in dem Jahr habe ich meine Freundin Emily geheiratet."

„Wissen Sie noch wie viel Sie bekommen haben?", fragte Harry neugierig. Zwar würde er, wenn er die Beauty fand, jeden Preis zahlen, aber er wollte wissen wie viel sie damals wert gewesen war und auf wie viel er sich in etwa einstellen musste.

„Ja natürlich. Das teuerste Motorrad einer Auktion vergisst man nicht so schnell: 14.900 £ (etwa 24.500 €) hab ich für sie bekommen."

Harry schluckte, als er das hörte. Das war ein stattlicher Preis für ein 22 Jahre altes Motorrad - vermutlich gerade deswegen - und um ehrlich zu sein hatte er nicht einmal ansatzweise mit so einer Summe gerechnet. Zwar war es ihm im Grunde egal für welchen Preis er die Beauty zurück kaufen würde, aber dass sie so wertvoll war, das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Carlos hatte Harrys Reaktion aufmerksam beobachtet und grinste wissend. „Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie viel dieses Motorrad wert ist, hab ich recht?"

„Nun, jetzt weiß ich es", antwortete Harry trocken. Es hasste es, wenn er von etwas keine Ahnung hatte und dann damit von jemandem vorgeführt wurde, etwas das allerdings so gut wie nie vorkam.

„Können Sie mir eine Telefonnummer oder eine Adresse von diesem Auktionshaus geben?"

Carlos schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht hier, nein. Aber wenn Sie wollen kann ich Sie morgen anrufen und Ihnen die Nummer geben."

Harry nickte dankbar, denn das würde ihm die Suche nach dem Auktionshaus ersparen, und gab Carlos seine Handynummer.

„Ich hoffe Sie finden die Maschine. Und falls Sie in einem schlechten Zustand sein sollte, dann repariere ich Sie Ihnen zu einem Spottpreis. Man bekommt nicht alle Tage die Gelegenheit an so einem Schmuckstück herum zu schrauben."

Dieses Angebot nahm Harry dankend an und versprach darauf zurückzukommen, wenn er die Beauty finden würde. Als Carlos ihn daraufhin zu einer Runde Billard einlud, konnte Harry nicht widerstehen und so wurde es sehr spät als Harry an diesem Abend das Barneys verließ.

# # #

Carlos hielt sein Versprechen. Am nächsten Tag rief er Harry an und gab ihm die Telefonnummer des Auktionshauses von Clark Blaine. Nachdem Harry das Gespräch beendet hatte, tippte er die neue Nummer in sein Handy.

Eine Frauenstimme meldete sich, die Harry auf Mitte vierzig schätzte.

„Auktionshaus Clark Blaine & Sohn. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Motorrad das 1993 über ihr Auktionshaus verkauft wurde, und ich würde gerne wissen ob es möglich wäre zu erfahren an wer die Maschine gekauft hat."

„Um diese Akten einzusehen, müssen sie mit Mr. Blaine persönlich sprechen, das liegt nicht in meinem Entscheidungsbereich."

Das hatte sich Harry beinahe gedacht. „Dann würde ich gerne mit Mr. Blaine sprechen", entschied Harry, doch er wurde enttäuscht.

„Dazu brauchen Sie einen Termin."

„In Ordnung, dann bitte ich Sie nachzusehen wann Mr. Blaine Zeit für mich hat."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille und Harry hörte Papier rascheln.

„Morgen Nachmittag um 14 Uhr hätte ich einen Termin für Sie."

„Gut, vielen Dank. Könnten Sie mir wohl noch die Adresse geben?"

Harry notierte sich die Adresse und legte dann auf. Er wusste, dass nicht jeder einfach solche Akten einsehen durfte, auch das Ministerium gab Akten mit persönlichen Daten nicht einfach an jeden heraus, aber Harry war zuversichtlich, dass er Clark Blaine dazu bringen würde ihm die Informationen, die er haben wollte, zu geben. Das musste er, denn sonst würde Harrys Spur abrupt enden.

tbc.


	3. Die dritte Etappe

**The Black Be****auty**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Die dritte Etappe**

Harry beobachtete die kleinen Lichter über der Tür des Fahrstuhles in dem er stand, die nacheinander aufleuchtete, während der Fahrstuhl Stockwerk für Stockwerk nach oben fuhr. Als er den siebten Stock erreicht hatte und die kleine sieben aufleuchtete, ertönte ein dumpfer Glockenton und die Türen öffneten sich, nachdem der Fahrstuhl zum Stehen gekommen war.

Harry betrat einen hellen Empfangsraum, in den durch große Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand helles Sonnenlicht flutete. Seine Füße betraten einen beigen Teppichboden, als er den Fahrstuhl verließ und durch den Raum zu einem Schalter aus hellem Holz ging. Dahinter saß eine rundliche Frau in einem weinroten Kostüm, deren blaue Augen durch die Gläser ihrer schwarzen Brille auf einige Papiere auf ihrem Schreibtisch gerichtet waren. Als Harry vor sie trat, hob sie den Kopf und strich sich die vordersten Strähnen ihrer brauen, kurzen Locken, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen waren, hinters Ohr.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Ich habe einen Termin mit Mr. Blaine."

„Einen Moment bitte." Sie griff nach dem Telefon auf ihrem Schreibtisch und drückte mit ihren langen Fingernägeln eine Taste. „Mr. Blaine, Mr. Potter ist hier." Sie nickte und legte dann wieder auf.

„Mr. Blaine erwartet Sie", sagte sie und wies auf eine milchige Glastür zu Harrys Linken.

Harry bedankte sich und ging zu der Tür, auf der in schwarzen Lettern der Name Mitchell Blaine stand und zögerte angesichts des Namens einen Moment, doch dann öffnete er die Tür. Er betrat ein geräumiges Büro mit einem großen, gläsernen Schreibtisch, hinter dem ein futuristisches Gemälde in satten, leuchtenden Farben hing, das wohl ein Motorrad darstellen sollte. Vor dem Schreibtisch standen zwei flache, beige Korbsessel dahinter und saß Mitchell Blaine auf einem großen, schwarzen Chefsessel.

Der junge Mann war allerhöchstens ein paar Jahre älter als Harry, wenn überhaupt. Eigentlich hatte Harry jemanden erwartet, der doppelt so alt war, doch das Schild an der Tür hatte ihn bereits darüber aufgeklärt, dass er es hier nicht mit Clark Blaine zu tun hatte, sondern mit seinem Sohn.

Mitchell Blaine hatte schwarze, kurz geschnittene Haare und trug einen eleganten grauen Anzug, der ausgesprochen teuer aussah. Er war die Sorte Geschäftsmann, die in einem Anzug so unverschämt gut aussahen, dass sich jeder, der sich mit ihm im Zimmer befand, so wie Harry gerade in seiner Jeans und seiner schwarzen Lederjacke, ziemlich deplatziert vorkam. Doch Mitchell Blaine schien nicht derjenige zu sein, der diesen Umstand ausnutzte. Als er aufstand und mit einem Lächeln auf Harry zuging, sah es vollkommen ehrlich und offen aus.

„Mr. Potter, es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er und obwohl es nur eine Höflichkeitsfloskel war, glaubte Harry ihm ohne Vorbehalte. „Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz."

Harry setzte sich in einen der Sessel, während Blaine wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun? Angela sagte mir, Sie würden gerne einige unserer Akten einsehen. Wenn das der Fall ist, werde ich Sie vermutlich enttäuschen müssen. Wir geben für gewöhnlich keine Daten an Privatpersonen heraus."

Harry nickte. „Das ist mir klar und ich verstehe das durchaus. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass Sie eine Ausnahme machen könnten. Ich bin auf der Suche nach dem Motorrad meines verstorbenen Paten. Ein Freund der Familie hat es vor Jahren beim Kartenspielen verloren und ich möchte es gerne zurück kaufen. Es ist mir gelungen herauszufinden, dass es 1993 auf der jährlichen Auktion in Winchester über ihr Auktionshaus verkauft wurde, und ich hatte gehofft herauszufinden wer es gekauft hat."

„Dieses Motorrad hat demnach einen ideellen Wert für Sie?"

„Ja, den hat es", bestätigte Harry. „Allerdings ist es auch von hohem materiellen Wert, wie ich erfahren habe. Es handelt sich um eine Harley Davidson FXE 1200 Super Glide von 1979."

Harry sah wie sich Blaines Augen weiteten. „Tatsächlich? Ist das Ihr Ernst?"

Für einen Moment schienen ihm die Worte zu fehlen, doch dann griff seine Erfahrung als hartgesottener Geschäftsmann und er fasste sich wieder.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Mr. Potter. Es ist nur so, dass ich selbst ein Liebhaber alter Motorräder bin und die Harley Davidson FXE 1200 Super Glide von 1979 ist ein echtes Schmuckstück und eine richtige Schönheit."

Blaines Augen strahlten wie Sirius' Augen gestrahlt hatten, als er Harry damals von der Beauty erzählt hatte und Harry hoffte, dass er die Faszination für dieses Motorrad verstehen würde, wenn er nur er vor ihr stünde.

„Aber vermutlich werden Sie es nicht schaffen dieses Motorrad zurückzukaufen, solche Maschinen landen so gut wie immer bei einem Sammler und der wird sie Ihnen nicht für viel Geld überlassen."

Harry zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Ich bin seit zwei Jahren auf der Suche nach diesem Motorrad und ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich es finden werde, und wenn ich es finde, dann werde ich dem Besitzer eine so unverschämt hohe Summe bieten, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben wird, als zu verkaufen."

Blaine hatte Harry aufmerksam gemustert und als er entschied, dass Harry diese Aussage durchaus ernst meinte und auch in der Lage war sie wahr zu machen, breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Ihm schien diese Einstellung zu gefallen und er nickte nachdenklich.

„Ich sag Ihnen was. Ich werde eine Ausnahme machen und Ihnen die betreffende Akte noch heute raussuchen lassen, und wenn Sie das Motorrad gefunden und gekauft haben, dann kommen Sie wieder hier her und lassen mich eine Runde mit dem Baby um den Block drehen. Na, was halten Sie davon?"

Harry grinste breit, als er das hörte. Ohne es zu wissen hatte er Mitchell Blaines wunden Punkt getroffen, seinen Faszination für alte Motorräder. Die Black Beauty schien es mühelos zu schaffen sämtliche Motorradliebhaber um den Finger zu wickeln.

„Einverstanden", erwiderte Harry und nickte, bevor er sich von seinem Sessel erhob.

Blaine war bereits aufgestanden, um seinen Schreibtisch herum gegangen, und schüttelte dann Harrys Hand um ihren Deal zu besiegeln wie es unter Geschäftsleuten üblich war.

„Wunderbar. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen, dass sie das Motorrad bald finden und der Besitzer bereit ist es zu verkaufen. Wenn Sie morgen anrufen, wird meine Sekretärin Ihnen die Adresse aus unseren Akten geben."

Harry bedankte sich bei Blaine, dass er sich Zeit für ihn genommen hatte, während er von ihm zu Tür begleitet wurde. Blaine versicherte ihm jedoch, dass Harry ihm mit seinem Besuch und dem Versprechen ihn dieses Motorrad fahren zu lassen einen kleinen Traum erfüllt habe.

# # #

Harry warf die Tür seines Audis hinter sich zu, nachdem ihn sein Navigationsgerät zielsicher zu genau der Hausnummer geführt hatte, zu der er wollte. Mit einem Blick auf das kleine, silberne Nummernschild neben der Tür des Hauses auf der anderen Straßenseite nickte er anerkennend. Dieses Navigationsgerät war wirklich eine klasse Erfindung. Er fragte sich ernsthaft wie er bei seinem nicht vorhandenen Orientierungssinn sonst jemals irgendwo ankommen sollte, wenn ihm die freundliche Frauenstimme nicht sagen würde, an welcher Ampel er in welche Richtung abbiegen musste. An diesem kleinen Wunderwerk der Technik sah man wieder, dass die Muggelwelt der Zaubererwelt eindeutig voraus war. Das modernste Navigationssystem der Zauberer war ein eingebauter Kompass im Stiel eines Besens.

Harry sperrte sein Auto ab und ging dann über die Straße bis vor das Gartentor des Hauses Nummer 14. Er wollte das Türchen gerade öffnen, als sein Blick auf das kleine Plastikschild an den hellen Holzlatten fiel.

Vorsicht Hund 

Harry ließ seinen Blick durch den Vorgarten schweifen, der um das Haus herum weiter ging. Dann suchte er nach der Klingel und legte den Kopf schief, als er feststelle, dass der kleine Knopf neben der Haustür war.

„Na toll." Wie überaus intelligent.

Er überlegte einen Moment was er jetzt tun sollte, denn seine Bereitschaft sich von einem womöglich riesigen Schäferhund anfallen zu lassen hielt sich in perfekt überschaubaren Grenzen. Es war zwar wahrscheinlicher, dass so eine kleine Ratte um die Ecke schießen würde und dieses Schild eine völlige Übertreibung war, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Wie gut, dass er ein Zauberer war.

Harry sah sich kurz nach allen Seiten um, bevor er seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke nahm und mit einem keinen Schlenker den Klingelknopf neben der Tür betätigte. Ein penetrantes Schellen ertönte und Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. Und wie er es vermutet hatte, musste er nur einen Augenblick lang warten, bis lautes, durchdringendes Bellen zu hören war und ein großer braun-schwarzer Dobermann um die Ecke des Hauses gestürmt kam. Er stoppte mit gefletschten Zähnen und kläffendem Gebell vor der Gartentür und sprang daran hoch. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück.

Einen Moment darauf wurde die Haustür geöffnet und eine schwarzhaarige Frau Mitte 30 in einem schwarzen, engen Top trat ins Freie. Ihre schulterlangen Haare waren nass und sie war barfuß, als sie über die flachen Steinplatten in der Wiese zum Gartenzaun ging.

„Kira aus!", befahl sie scharf und der Dobermann hörte augenblicklich auf zu Bellen und setzte sich mit einem leisen Winseln neben seine Herrin.

Harry konnte es dem Hund nicht verdenken. Er selbst war bei diesem Befehl kurz zusammengezuckt.

Dann wandte sich die Frau an Harry, den sie mit einem verhältnismäßig unfreundlichen Blick bedachte.

„Hören Sie, egal was er ist das Sie mir verkaufen wollen, sparen Sie sich den Atem, ich habe kein Interesse an einem Staubsauger oder einer Versicherung. Und ich werde auch nicht zu den Zeugen Jehovas übertreten."

Harry zog die Brauen zusammen, grinste dann aber. „Ich bin kein Vertreter und auch kein Zeuge Jehovas", stellte er klar. „Alles was ich will ist mit Cindy Foster zu reden."

„Ich bin Cindy Foster. Worum geht es?"

„Sie haben 1993 auf der Motorrad Auktion in Winchster eine Harley Davidson FXE 1200 Super Glide Baujahr 1979 ersteigert, soviel ich weiß. Gehört Ihnen diese Maschine noch?"

Harry hatte Cindy aufmerksam beobachtet und gesehen wie sich ihre Augen merklich verdunkelt hatten, bis sie ihn schließlich mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen wütend ansah.

„Nein", antwortete sie spitz und verschränkte die Arme unter ihrem großzügigen Ausschnitt. „Sie gehört mir nicht mehr, dafür hat mein reizender Ex-Mann bei unserer Scheidung schon gesorgt. Diese erbärmliche Entschuldigung für einen Mann konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, dass ich ihn verlassen habe, weil er doch kein so toller Hengst war wie er gerne geglaubt hätte, und seine Rache war es mir mein Baby wegzunehmen."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich und er hörte sich Cindys Ausbruch stillschweigend an, während der Dobermann neben ihr in Deckung ging.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er sie an einen Schrotthändler verkauft hat, der sie in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt und Stück für Stück verkauft. Aber ich habe es ihm heimgezahlt, als ich seine Briefmarkensammlung verbrannt habe."

Cindy grinste hinterhältig und voller Genugtuung. Harry konnte beinahe sehen wie dieses Schauspiel vor ihren Augen noch einmal ablief und er fühlte plötzlich so etwas wie Mitgefühl für die erbärmliche Entschuldigung von einem Mann, den Cindys ihren Ex-Mann nannte. Auf einmal konnte er voll und ganz verstehen, warum er sich von ihr hatte scheiden lassen.

Doch dieses Mitgefühl für den ehemaligen Mr. Foster verschwand recht schnell wieder, als Harrys Denken sich an das klammerte, was dieser Kerl, Cindys zu folge, mit der Beauty gemacht hatte. Seiner Beauty. Er hatte sie an einen Schrotthändler verkauft, der sie in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt und danach Stück für Stück verkauft hatte. So etwas machte man nun mal einfach nicht! Doch Harry hegte die Hoffnung, dass der Beauty dieses Schicksal erspart geblieben war und dieser Typ das nur gesagt hatte um seine Ex-Frau wütend zu machen.

„Sie können mir nicht zufällig die Adresse ihres Ex-Mannes geben oder?", fragte Harry und riss Cindy damit aus ihrem Schwelgen in alter Rache. Sie sah ihn an und zog misstrauisch die Brauen zusammen.

„Warum?"

Harry entschied sich dazu lieber etwas zu flunkern, anstatt Cindy seine tatsächliche Vermutung anzuvertrauen. Womöglich würde sie selbst versuchen die Beauty zurück zu kaufen, bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.

„Ich bin Angestellter des Auktionshauses Blaine. Es gibt unglücklicherweise gewisse Diskrepanzen zwischen verschiedenen Akten, die höchst wahrscheinlich auf einen Fehler im System zurückzuführen sind. Und Mr. Blaine ist sehr auf eine lückenlose und absolut fehlerfreie Buchführung bedacht, weshalb es meine Aufgabe ist die Seriennummer des Motorrades mit der in unseren Akten abzugleichen", erklärte Harry vollkommen glaubwürdig und klopfte sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter, weil er sich so eine tolle Geschichte einfach ausgedacht hatte. Normalerweise war er weniger originell.

Cindy sah Harry an, als habe sie nicht die geringste Ahnung wovon er eigentlich gerade geredet hatte, und sie brauchte einen Moment bis sie Harrys Worte so weit sortiert hatte, um Antworten zu können. „Ok, wenn Sie meinem. Eine Adresse habe ich aber nicht. Alles was ich Ihnen geben kann ist seine Telefonnummer."

„Auch das würde mir schon weiter helfen", antwortete Harry dankbar und Cindy nickte.

„Einen Moment."

Sie drehte sich um und ging ins Haus. Keine Minute später kam sie mit einem kleinen roten Zettel zurück, den sie Harry gab.

„Das müsste die Nummer sein."

„Vielen Dank. Dürfte ich noch fragen, wie ihr Ex-Mann heißt?"

„Bert, Bert Jenkins. Und wenn's keine Umstände macht, dann erinnern Sie ihn daran, dass er immer noch das Kaffeservice meiner Mutter hat und er es mir doch freundlicherweise endlich zurück geben soll!"

„Das werde ich", entgegnete Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Und Viele Dank, Sie haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen. Einen schönen Tag noch."

„Ja gleichfalls", entgegnete Cindy und Harry sah noch wie sie sich umdrehte, bevor er selbst zurück zu seinem Wagen ging.

Kurz bevor Cindy ihre Haustür erreicht hatte, blieb sie mit einem Mal verwirrt stehen, als ihr ein Fehler auffiel, den sie bisher nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Moment mal", murmelte sie, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte. „Wie haben Sie eigentlich die Klingel gedrückt ohne den Vorgarten zu betreten?", fragte sie laut, doch Harry startete in diesem Moment bereits den Motor seines Wagens, stieg aufs Gas und ließ eine verwirrte Cindy Foster und ihren Dobermann in ihrem Vorgarten zurück.

tbc.


	4. Die letzte Etappe

**The Black Be****auty**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Die letzte Etappe**

Vom Büro aus rief Harry Bert Jenkins an. Er vermutete, dass Cindy ihm die Nummer von Berts Privatem Wohnsitz gegeben hatte, denn die Nummer gehörte zu einem Festnetzanschluss. Nachdem es drei Mal geklingelt hatte, wurde der Hörer abgenommen und eine hohe Frauenstimme meldete sich.

„Tina Carter?"

„Hallo, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Mir wurde diese Nummer als der Anschluss von Bert Jenkins gegeben. Wohnt hier jemand mit diesem Namen?"

„Einen Moment bitte", sagte Tina, und obwohl sie die Sprechmuschel anscheinen mit der Hand bedeckte, konnte Harry trotzdem hören wie sie durch das ganze Haus brüllte.

„Bert! Telefon!"

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dann war diese Tina vermutlich Berts neue Freundin.

„Bert Jenkins?"

„Hallo, mein Name ist Harry Potter."

„Hören Sie, um was es auch geht, bitte fassen Sie sich kurz, ich muss in einer Stunde in meiner Kanzlei sein und der Verkehr in Southwark ist die Hölle."

„Natürlich Mr. Jenkins. Es geht um das Motorrad, das sie von ihrer Ex-Frau Cindy Foster bei der Scheidung bekommen haben. Sie sagte mir Sie hätten es verkauft und ich würde gerne wissen an wen."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Sind Sie Cindys neuster Lover?", fragte Jenkins misstrauisch und Harry lachte leise.

„Nein, definitiv nicht."

„Mmh", machte Jenkins nachdenklich. Er schien Harry nicht zu glauben. Vermutlich hatte Cindy ein paar Mal versucht ihre neuen Geliebten bei ihrem Ex-Mann anrufen zu lassen, um selbst heraus zu finden an wen Jenkins ihr Motorrad verkauft hatte.

„Warum fragen Sie dann nach dem Motorrad?"

„Es hat vor Jahren meinem verstorbenen Paten gehört, bevor ihre Ex-Frau es gekauft hat. Ich bin seit zwei Jahren auf der Suche nach diesem Motorrad, weil ich es zurück kaufen will."

Wieder überlegte Jenkins einen Moment lang. „Wie war der Name ihres Paten?"

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, antwortete aber. „Sirius Black."

„Ich rufe Sie heute Nachmittag wieder an."

Bevor Harry auch nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, hatte Jenkins aufgelegt. Harry ließ sein Handy sinken und drückte den Aus-Knopf. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er noch einmal versuchen sollte Jenkins anzurufen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen, da Jenkins vermutlich schon zur Tür hinaus war. Warum er aufgelegt hatte, war Harry ein Rätsel, genauso wie die Frage nach Sirius' Namen. Harry entschied Jenkins eine Chance zu geben und bis heute Nachmittag zu warten. Wenn er nicht anrufen würde, konnte er ihn immer noch selbst anrufen, oder er würde sich seine Adresse heraussuchen und persönlich bei ihm vorbei kommen.

# # #

„Siebter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sport, enthält die Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga Hauptquartiere, den Offiziellen Koboldstein-Club und das Büro für lächerliche Patente."

Die goldenen Gittertüren des Fahrstuhls öffneten sich klappernd und ein junger Mann mit einem riesigen Stapel Akten, der ihm bis unter die Nase reichte, betrat etwas schwankend den Fahrstuhl. Dann ertönte eine Glocke und die Gitter schlossen sich wieder. Harry kannte den jungen Mann, er war Assistent im Kontaktbüro der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung.

Der Fahrstuhl stieg mit einem rasselnden Geräusch langsam nach oben und Harry und die anderen beiden Zauberer, die mit ihm in der Eingangshalle eingestiegen waren, warteten geduldig. Es war Harry wirklich ein Rätsel warum diese Fahrstühle nicht schneller fahren konnten, sie wurden sowieso mit Magie betrieben, da war es doch vollkommen gleichgültig wie schnell sie unterwegs waren. Falls sich jemanden an der Geschwindigkeit stören sollte, konnte man schließlich ohne weiteres einen Zauber darauf legen, der einem den Eindruck vermittelte, der Fahrstuhl würde sich überhaupt nicht bewegen.

Auch das Rätsel um Bert Jenkins hatte Harry noch nicht gelöst. Bis jetzt hatte er ihn noch nicht zurück gerufen, aber es war auch gerade einmal drei Uhr, und Harry würde ihm noch mindestens zwei Stunden Zeit geben, bevor er erneut dort anrufen würde.

„Sechster Stock, Abteilung für Magisches Transportwesen, enthält die Flohnetzwerk-Aufsicht, das Besenregulations-Kontrollamt, das Portschlüssel-Büro und das Appariertestzentrum."

Als die Ansagestimme verklungen war, klingelte plötzlich Harrys Handy und begann in seiner Tasche zu vibrieren. Die drei anderen Zauberer erschraken bei dem ungewohnten Geräusch und der Assistent vom Kontaktbüro der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung hätte um ein Haar seinen Aktenberg fallen lassen. Harry zog eilig sein Handy aus der Tasche seiner Jacke und alle drei Zauberer starrten ihn vollkommen entgeistert an. Vermutlich hatte keiner von ihnen jemals ein Telefon gesehen, noch dazu ein schnurloses. Harry murmelte hastig ein „Entschuldigung", bevor er das Gespräch annahm, und sich umdrehte.

„Harry Potter?"

„Hier ist Bert Jenkins. Tut mir leid, dass ich heute Vormittag einfach so aufgelegt habe, aber Sie sind nicht der erste, der bei mir anruft, sich nach dem Motorrad erkundigt und mir versichert er wäre nicht Cindys neuer Lover. Ich weiß jetzt allerdings, dass Sie mir die Wahrheit gesagt haben, denn der Name ihres Paten steht im Fahrzeugbrief des Motorrads."

„Fünfter Stock, Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit, enthält das Büro des Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandardausschusses, das Internationale Büro für Magisches Recht und das Kontaktbüro der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung, Britischer Sitz."

Harry brauchte einem Moment, bis er begriffen hatte, was das bedeutete. Darüber, ob Jenkins die Ansage im Hintergrund gehört haben könnte, machte er sich keine Gedanken.

„Sie haben das Motorrad noch?", fragte Harry ungläubig und Jenkins lachte leise.

„Ja, ich habe es noch. Und wenn Sie es immer noch haben wollen, verkaufe ich es Ihnen. Sagen wir für 300 £. Es ist in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand müssen Sie wissen. Die Maschine hatte das Pech nach unserer Scheidung das einzige zu sein, an dem ich meine Wut auslassen konnte. Sie glauben nicht was dieses Weib mir angetan hat. Sie hat meine Briefmarkensammlung verbrannt, können Sie sich das vorstellen?"

„Vierter Stock, Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, enthält die Behörden für Tierwesen, Zauberwesen und Geister."

„Das ist unglaublich", antwortete Harry begeistert, doch er meinte damit nicht den Umstand, dass irgendjemand auf die Idee kommen konnte eine Briefmarkensammlung zu verbrennen, sondern vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Jenkins das Motorrad noch hatte und es ihm überlassen wollte, ob kaputt oder nicht spielte dabei keine Rolle. Für Harry zählte in diesem Moment nur eins. Er hatte sie gefunden. Er hatte die Black Beauty gefunden und bald schon würde sie ihm gehören.

Jenkins hielt Harry Enthusiasmus für Bestürzung. „Ja, nicht wahr? Ich rate Ihnen sich niemals von einer Frau so um den Finger wickeln zu lassen, dass Sie auf die Idee kommen sie zu heiraten. Das geht nie lange gut und Scheidungen sind die Hölle."

Harry schmunzelte leise. „Ich werde es mir merken."

„Dritter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Unfälle und Katastrophen, enthält das Magische Unfallumkehr-Kommando, die Vergissmich-Zentrale und das Komitee für muggelgerechte Entschuldigungen."

„Sagen Sie mal, wo sind Sie gerade?", fragte Jenkins verwirrt. Anscheinend konnte er die Ansage doch hören.

„Ähm, beachten Sie die Stimme im Hintergrund gar nicht, dass ist nur das… Computerspiel meiner Nichte", sagte Harry eilig und Jenkins brummte ein: „Aha."

Um ihn abzulenken, nahm Harry das Gespräch wieder auf. „Wann könnte ich das Motorrad denn abholen?"

„Wenn Sie Morgen Vormittag in meine Kanzlei kommen und mir das Geld bringen, gebe ich Ihnen die Zahlencodes für das Lagerhaus und meinen Lagerraum. Sie können sich das Motorrad dann holen."

„Haben Sie keine Angst, dass ich Sie ausrauben könnte?", fragte Harry neugierig angesichts solcher Freizügigkeit im Umgang mit dem Zahlencode seines Lagerraumes, doch Jenkins lachte nur.

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Das einzige was neben dem Motorrad noch da drin steht, ist ein Stapel alter Holzlatten, die einmal eine Gartenlaube meiner Freundin Tina werden sollten und seit Jahren vor sich hin rotten, weil sie dann doch lieber einen Teich haben wollte. Ich wäre froh wenn jemand die Dinger mitnehmen würde, wenn sie Verwendung dafür haben..."

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", unterbrach ihn Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Dann komme ich morgen um zehn Uhr vorbei."

„Ja, einverstanden", entgegnete Jenkins, bevor er Harry die Adresse seiner Kanzlei gab und sie sich verabschiedeten.

Harry ließ das Handy sinken. Als er sich wieder zu den Gittern des Fahrstuhles drehte, musste er feststellen, dass er sich allein im Fahrstuhl befand, und er fragte sich flüchtig wie er nicht hatte bemerken können, dass die anderen Zauberer ausgestiegen waren.

Doch dieser Gedanke floh schon einen Moment darauf in weite Ferne. Einen Moment stand Harry vollkommen reglos mitten im Fahrstuhl. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte die Black Beauty gefunden, obwohl er schon befürchtet hatte, dass seine Suche ein abruptes Ende nehmen würde. Hätte Jenkins sie wirklich an einen Schrotthändler verkauft, der sie in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt und Stück für Stück verkauft hätte, dann hätte er es vergessen können Sirius' Motorrad jemals wieder zu finden. Aber Merlin sei Dank war das nicht geschehen, und so würde es sich nur noch um Stunden handeln bis er die Beauty endlich mit eigenen Augen sehen würde.

„Zweiter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, enthält die Aurorenzentrale, die Magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille, den Zaubergamot-Verwaltungsdienst, und die Büros gegen den Missbrauch von Magie und Muggelartefakten."

Die Gitter des Fahrstuhles öffneten sich, und als Harry den Gang der Aurorenzentrale betrat, nahm er ein paar Schritte Anlauf und vollführte dann mit einem lauten Freudenschrei einen perfekten Hochsprung bis zur Decke hinauf, bei dem mehrere Hexen und Zauberer die Köpfe aus ihren Büros zu beiden Seiten des Ganges streckten.

# # #

Nur noch wenige Schritte trennten Harry von der Beauty, und obwohl er das Motorrad durch das verschlossene Wellblechtor noch nicht einmal sehen konnte, genügte allein das Wissen, dass er seinem Ziel so nahe gekommen war wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hätte, um sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen. Als er seine Suche begonnen hatte, war ihm klar gewesen, dass es nicht einfach werden würde dieses Motorrad zu finden, und er hatte versucht sich seine Zuversicht nicht zerstören zu lassen, auch nicht als er zwei Jahre hatte warten müssen bis er endlich eine Spur gefunden hatte. Danach war er der Beauty Schritt für Schritt näher gekommen und jeder dieser Schritte hatte ihn schließlich hier her geführt. Wenn er es sich genau überlegte, sollte er darüber nachdenken Privatdetektiv zu werden, immerhin hatte er seine Sache ziemlich gut gemacht.

Als er vor etwa einer Stunde in Jenkins Kanzlei gewesen war, hatte er ihm einem Zettel mit zwei Zahlencodes ausgehändigt, nachdem Harry ihm das Geld gegeben hatte. Außerdem hatte Harry schwören müssen, dass er das Motorrad niemals an Cindy Foster verkaufen würde, was Harry ihm ohne weiteres hatte versprechen können. Er würde die Beauty niemals wieder verkaufen.

Harry hielt den kleinen gelben Zettel mit den beiden Nummern immer noch in der Hand und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er auf die rechte Seite des Wellblechtores ging, wo sich die Eingabetafel befand. Dann tippte er die fünf Zahlen eine nach der anderen ein und drückte auf Bestätigen. Ein kleines grünes Licht flackerte neben der Konsole auf und Harry drückte den breiten schwarzen Knopf unter dem Tür öffnen stand. Mit lautem Geklapper hob sich das Tor langsam an, als sich Streifen für Streifen wie bei einem Rollladen aufeinander legte.

Harry blieb stehen wo er war und schaute dem Tor dabei zu wie es sich immer weiter öffnete und den Blick auf einen etwa vier Meter breiten und acht Meter langen Lagerraum frei gab. Jenkins hatte nicht untertrieben was seine nicht existente Angst vor Einbrechern anging. Der Lagerraum war beinahe leer, bis auf einen Stapel ungeschliffener Holzbretter, die an der linken Betonwand standen.

Und an diesen Brettern lehnte die Black Beauty.

Harry ging langsam auf das Motorrad zu und blieb schließlich ein paar Schritte davor stehen.

Er hatte sie gefunden.

Nach zwei Jahren des Suchens hatte er sie endlich gefunden und jetzt stand er vor ihr und er schaffte es nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurück zu halten, die ihm in die Augen stiegen.

Jenkins hatte nicht übertrieben was ihren Zustand anging, und Harry hätte ihn beim Anblick der Beauty augenblicklich erwürgen können - ohne Reue. Die einst glänzend silbernen Metallteile waren von einer feinen Staubschicht überzogen, sodass es aussah, als habe die Zeit sie mit ihren Sandkörnern abgedeckt, um zu versuchen ihre Schönheit zu bewahren. Ein sinnloser Versuch. An den Speichen des Vorderrades und zahlreichen anderen Stellen hatte sich bräunlicher Rost gebildet und fraß sich jeden Tag ein wenig mehr in die Eisenteile. Das schwarze Schutzblech war verbogen und die beiden Außenspiegel waren zerbrochen worden. Der vordere Scheinwerfer war ebenfalls zerbrochen und die Glassplitter lagen wie kleine Bruchstücke getrockneter Tränen auf dem staubigen Boden des Lagerraumes. Ein langer Schlitz zog sich wie eine klaffende Wunde quer über das schwarze Polster und aus den Reifen war über die Jahre die Luft entwichen, nachdem man die Schläuche mit einem Messer aufgeschlitzt hatte. Die einst so edle Königin lehnte wie eine alte, gequälte Frau an den Holzbrettern, aber Harry war der Ansicht, dass sie trotzdem wunderschön aussah. Mit einem Mal fiel es ihm gerade zu spielend leicht die Faszination für dieses Motorrad zu verstehen, die er bisher nicht hatte nachvollziehen können.

Wäre Sirius jetzt neben ihm gestanden, dann hätte er vermutlich einen Wutausbruch bekommen, wenn er seine Lady so gesehen hätte. Aber auch Sirius wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen seine Freudentränen zurück zu halten, genau wie Harry es nicht schaffte. Er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke über die Augen, bevor er sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche zog und eine Nummer wählte.

„Carlos? Ich bin's Harry. Ich hab die Beauty gefunden."

tbc.

* * *

A/N: So, einen Epilog gibt es noch dass ist die Story fertig. Liebe Grüße!


	5. Epilog

**The Black Be****auty**

**by CarpeDiem**

**Epilog**

„Wo bleibt er denn?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig und blickte zum wiederholten Mal aus dem Küchenfenster, wobei sie den Spitzenvorhang bei Seite zog, um einen besseren Blick auf die Straße vor ihrem Haus zu haben.

„Er hat gesagt er ist gegen halb eins da", antwortete Ginny mit einem Schulterzucken. Auch sie hatte keine Ahnung wo ihr Verlobter steckte, er hatte gesagt sie solle bei Ron und Hermine auf ihn warten, als er zu einem Mann mit einem schwarzen Pferdeschwanz in seinen tiefer gelegten Wagen gestiegen war. Das war hatte morgen gewesen und seitdem hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Alles was sie wusste war, dass es eine Überraschung werden sollte.

„Er ist aber nicht da und das Essen wird kalt", beschwerte sich Hermine.

Ron warf Remus einen flehentlichen Blick zu. Wenn er selbst versuchte seine Frau zu beruhigen, würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden, das wusste er aus Erfahrung.

„Er ist sicher gleich da Hermine und das Essen können wir schließlich wieder warm zaubern", meinte Remus beschwichtigend, aber Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Hier geht es ums Prinzip. Es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal in den letzten Wochen, dass Harry zu spät kommt. Ich verstehe gar nicht was..."

Doch weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn von draußen ertönte mit einem Mal ein seltsames, ratterndes Geräusch, das schnell anschwoll, bis man es nur noch als Lärm bezeichnen konnte.

Hermine zog die Brauen zusammen. „Ist das ein Motorrad?"

„Das ist Harry!", sagte Ginny nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster durch das Brummen hindurch ungläubig und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, um zur Haustür zu gehen. Die anderen folgten ihr eilig.

Sie erreichten die Haustür genau in dem Moment, als der Motor der Maschine abgestellt wurde und das lärmende Geräusch verstummte. Ginny, Ron und Hermine starrten Harry an, der in einer schwarzen, offenen Lederjacke und einer ausgewaschenen Jeans breitbeinig auf dem glänzenden, schwarzen Motorrad saß und grinste wie ein Irrer.

Er stieg ab und legte den schwarzen Helm auf den Sitz. Dann sah er seine Freunde fragend an. „Na was denkt ihr? Ist sie nicht wunderschön?"

Ginny, Ron und Hermine konnten nicht anders, als Harry ungläubig anzusehen, aber auf Remus' Gesicht breitete sich langsam ein Grinsen aus, das ihn mit einem Mal um Jahre jünger aussehen ließ. Das er nicht so geschockt wie die anderen reagierte, lag daran, dass er genau diese Szene vor unzähligen Jahren schon einmal gesehen hatte, wenn auch mit anderer Besetzung.

„Das ist Sirius' altes Motorrad. Du hast sie tatsächlich gefunden, Harry", sagte er anerkennend und Harry nickte mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Ja, das hab ich."

_Für Sirius_, ergänzte er in Gedanken.

Dann wandte er sich wieder an seine Freunde und seine Verlobte. „Darf ich vorstellen, das ist die Black Beauty."

Ende


End file.
